Out of the Blue
by StarlightIRISfanfics
Summary: A foreboding feeling is usually just the lack of one's preferred tea. Unless your name is Sebastian Michaelis, demon butler of the Phantomhive family. When a mysterious blue box appears in the Phantomhive manor's cellar, a host of unusual events begin to unwind! Rated T for some violent scenes. No pairings.
1. Chapter One

A cup of tea sat steaming on the shining surface of the dark wooden desk which was so often covered with paperwork.

The owner of said desk and - in point of fact - of the entire manor house in which it resides, was looking, as per usual, with disdain upon the formerly mentioned pile of paperwork.

Nothing was out of order, and anyone who happened to pass by would be hard put to find anything amiss with the Phantomhive manor on that clear morning. Even the chef, usually one for causing trouble (and explosions), was quietly working as he should.

And yet there was one person in the household who - even on this seemingly perfect day - managed to feel uneasy.

The reason for his being so on edge was unclear, he had what one might call a 'foreboding feeling'. Now usually, if someone told you they had a 'sense of foreboding' you might dismiss it as simply them having run down their supply of a certain brand of tea leaves and therefore having an unfamiliar flavour in the morning, but when a certain unrivaled butler had such a feeling, you would do better to listen to him than not, as he does not drink tea (or, come to think of it, much else) and therefore has nothing so troubling to worry about.

One ought not forget, in all seriousness, that uneasiness wasn't a common affliction for the devilishly competent butler of the Phantomhive family, and that on the rare occasion that it did affect him, the problem was often solved with a large side-order of death and destruction.

As he set to the task of making supper, he flinched and, frowning, slowly started to work again. Five minutes later, however, he flinched again. This time, he knew something was wrong. In that second, he'd sensed something unsettling. An unfamiliar soul, somehow already in the Manor, and seemingly having appeared out of thin air.

There was something very strange about it though, as if...

The butler's eyes widened as he realised what he was sensing.

Turning off the heat, so as not to burn the meal, he set off at a run, hurrying towards where he had sensed that... thing.

Eyes glowing a demonic red, he skidded to stop himself outside the doorway which led to the cellar. He tried the door.

"Locked, hm?"

By now, it was unmistakable. The strange soul he had sensed was in the cellar, without a doubt - but now he could sense another, much older, soul. Not as old as his own but still with a good 2000 years behind it and not human.

He inserted the key in the lock, his face twitching with annoyance when it wouldn't turn.

The door shattered off its hinges and fell flat into the cold, dry air and stone of the cellar.

He sighed, knowing who would be responsible for replacing it.

Stepping over it into the room, the butler's first realisation was that there was a soft electric vibration eminating from behind the towering stack of barrels.

Even in the absence of strong light, the well-dressed demons eyes allowed him to pick out details that would be invisible to a human even in daylight.

Confident stride unaffected by anxiety and eyes glowing brilliantly, he approached the large blue box which had somehow materialised in the corner of the room.

"Hello?"

No answer...

"It is advisable that you exit the box immediately, I know you're in there. It is not customary to receive guests this late, and in the cellar, of all places."

Silence.

"I'm not known for my patience, you should know."

One of the narrow blue doors opened a crack and a mans poked his head out. He wasn't young looking, but one oughtn't say that he looked his age, as he most certainly was getting along well in terms of appearances.

"Ah, Victorian England?" he leaned back and shouted to someone else, "We're only a couple of hundred years out!"

Scottish?

"If you don't mind my asking, who are you and why are you yelling so loudly inside such a small box?"

"What year is this? Who're you?"

The butler was a little taken aback but didn't allow his hesitation to show.

"This is the year 1889 and I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler to the house of Phantomhive."

"Right. Well we were aiming for 2017 so we'll be going now."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my Box. Nice to meet you! Goodbye!"

"We don't have a positive history with doctors, unfortunately."

He thought back to Madame Red, Rian Stoker and that awful 'Doc'. Of all of them the Campania had been the worst for him, even eliciting what might be compared to rarely heard praise from his master. The Doctor stepped out of his box, carefully pulling the door closed behind him.

"Well, I'm not like that, probably, I assure you I have humanities best interests in mind. And I'm leaving!"

Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm sure. Come, you must talk with my master and explain to us why you speak so cryptically."

"Ah, well the short answer would be no." His grey-green eyes widened a little.

Neither of the two stood taller than the other, but the menace in Sebastians icy gaze filled the room with a cold blackness. The Doctor backed into his box.

"Come and see my master, we can't have guests appearing at will from thin air."

The Doctor swallowed but stood up, turning a little and fumbling with the key to open the door.

"Why don't you let us leave?"

"Oh is there another one?" Smirking, the demon gently pushed on the door to open it and the Doctor attempted vainly to resist.

Sebastian's eyes widened, but then he turned his head sharply. That brat was calling for him.

"Such a pain. It appears I'm being called. Well, Doctor, I assure you that it would be in your best interests to either come with me to greet my master or...no...that's your only choice."

The Doctor had been thinking, and realised that the TARDIS didn't often materialise where she wasn't needed unless he had specifically asked her to. Perhaps it would be an exciting venture.

"Ok then."

The butler was a little taken aback at his sudden change of heart but quickly recovered.

"Your friend ought to come as well."

"Yes." He then turned his head and spoke back into the box, "Bill! We're stopping off here for a bit."

A few seconds later, an exciteable dark-skinned girl appeared in the doorframe. A curious pair of sparkling eyes glanced quickly around the room before settling on the butler, whose eyes had reverted to back to their slightly-more-human scarlet.

He blinked. And blinked again. What was she wearing?! The Doctor coughed.

"Bill, Sebastian. Sebastian, Bill."

Sebastian lowered his voice.

"Bill?"

The Doctor responded as quietly.

"Yes."

"That's not..."

"No. I strongly recommend not mentioning it though."

Bill (who had been bopping up and down impatiently) turned back to face the two men.

"Come on then, it's awful dark in here you know."

The Doctor carefully turned and locked the boxes doors. He always did so, as a necessary precaution.

[WRITING FROM HERE ON SHALL BE FROM BILL'S POV]

I followed the Doctor and that strange man up the stairs from what appeared to be the cellar. I had seemingly been the only person to notice the shattered wooden door as neither of the men had paid any mind.

It was odd, somehow, I got the feeling that the Doctor was really rather nervous, though he didn't show it and I couldn't think why.

The butler was smiling, as anyone would expect a servant to smile at guests. It had surpassed the realms of a perfect smile and looked practiced; false.

He led us up three flights of stairs, along a corridor and stopped outside a room, where he knocked politely on the door.

"We have some unexpected guests, My Lord."

A muffled voice called through from inside the room. It sounded like a child, perhaps a girl? No. The butler had called them 'My Lord'. A young boy then?

"Yes, My Lord."

The butler, still smiling, opened the door and held it for Bill and the Doctor to enter.

I walked in, following the Doctor.

The first thing I saw was a dark wooden desk, exquisitely carved and waxed. Two hands, each with a single ring, slowly lowered the fat wad of papers that obscured the readers face.

He spoke. "Who are these two, Sebastian? What are they doing here?"

He fully lowered the papers and gave the butler a sharp look. He looked only about 12, maybe 13, but really quite short for his age. His right eye was covered by a white patch which was tied up at the back of his head, but his visible eye was a bright, watery blue.

I wondered what had happened to his eye to cause it to need obscuring like that. Maybe something had injured him. I didn't want to think how such a terrible thing could've happened to such a young boy.

The butler, Sebastian - he said, bowed.

"I found them in the cellar, my Lord. I had quite some trouble getting them up here to see you. Also..."

He strode over to the young Lord and whispered something.

The boys eyes widened a little.

"Well in that case, Sebastian..."

There was something in the butler's smirk that made me shiver. Suddenly the deep hot red of his eyes became cold, riddled with intent.

"...Show them to their rooms. I will speak with them both later."

That deathly coldness immediately turned to surprise.

"My Lord?!"

"Do I need to repeat my orders, Sebastian?"

"No sir." He turned to us again. "Please, follow me."

We followed him along corridor after corridor. It was only as he turned to us and signalled towards the door that I noticed that perfect smile once again set on his face.

My eyes followed his signal, and I gasped involuntarily: the room was like nothing I had ever seen.

My eye was first drawn to the brightness of the sun as it streamed through the floor-to-ceiling windows and illuminated the off-white curtains with their frilled trimmings; the grey-blue of the carpet contrasted against the smooth dark panels on walls.

There was a bed in the middle of the left wall as we walked in. Before I knew what was happening, the butler had announced that this was the Doctors room, ushered me out and shut the door.

Even though Sebastian was there, I suddenly felt really quite alone. The hallway was lit by a chandelier every three or four metres.

We began walking. I hoped I wouldn't be too far from the doctor, I mean, I've had some bad experiences with big, old houses like this.

"This one is your room."

I was pulled from my thoughts; realising I had been following behind him quite blindly.

Through the door, I noticed that it was similar to the Doctors, except it's carpet was navy blue, to match the sheets on the bed.

"Thanks."

"I will bring you more... appropriate...clothes shortly."

He bowed and walked out but just as he was about to shut the door I stopped him.

"Wait."

"Yes, miss?"

"Is everyone here, how do I say this. I rehearsed it - you know - just in case like. Uhhh...", I took a deep breath, realising how odd it would sound, "Everyone around here's human right? I know it seems a weird question but nobodys, like, an alien or anything?"

Sebastian smiled, seemingly I had amused him. Surprisingly, that didn't make me feel better.

"No. The servants and the master here are all human."

"Including you?"

He looked at me like he was thinking how to get around this situation. 'Why can't he just say something? Why doesn't he just say he's human even if it's a lie?'

"I'm not an what you might call an 'alien', no."

"That's a relief."

Before I could ask him if that meant he was human or not he was gone. I walked over and leant around the doorframe. He was gone, completely.

'That was odd." I wondered as I shut the door and sat down on the bed facing the window.

"What was odd?"

I jumped. The butler's smooth voice had come from behind me and I hadn't even heard him come in.

"I've procured some clothes. Please find me or the maid for any assistance if you need it."

"Why should I...what the?!?!!!!"

The dress was unlike anything I had ever seen. I had been shown pictures of Victorian England in school but never had I realised how real they were.

On top of the dress ( here's a reference)

was a contraption which looked decidedly dangerous. I recognised it from the pictures: a corset.

"No way am I wearing that!"

"I am afraid it is customary for women to wear it."

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I said no."

Sebastian's POV

There was something odd about this.

A man, clearly not human, appears randomly in a box containing him and his companion, Bill, a girl. This box is small, yet the man feels the need to crane his neck back and shout to someone who should be only a few feet away at the most.

Then there was the matter of his soul...

"Please attempt it. It would be unbecoming of you to..."

"You got any men's clothes?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, I don't really do dresses, do you have like trousers or something?"

A very strange pair indeed.

"If you will not wear anything else, I suppose we might. I will find something to suit."

I left. I knew I could find something quickly, and if I couldn't, I could always make her something.

I headed for my young lord's office, passing the guest room I had assigned to 'the Doctor'. His soul beat safely inside.

Then...

After a brief stop at my master's study to inform him that the guests were safely put up for the night, I attended to the other matter pressing on my mind.

I snuck down to the cellar, wondering how much trust the doctor had in his box. And that boxes lock. He seemed to think it impenetrable, though the entire thing looked to be made from wood. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

I pressed my hand to the door and - to my surprise - found that it wouldn't give. If this box was really made of wood, it out to have been easy.

That left one option.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I walked out.

I would come back later and try again.

'Now, though, it's high time for afternoon tea. I should bring the guests down soon.' I told myself.

I ran to Bills room with a suitable outfit. To her, I had been gone only a few minutes.


	2. Chapter Two

The Doctor and Bill stood, rather awkwardly, together. They were waiting for the young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, whose butler, Sebastian, had directed them to the hall for dinner.

Just as Bill started to fidget with impatience, the head of the Phantomhive family stepped through the door. He was dressed in a grey double-breasted long jacket with a slit ending in a button just above the small of his back. He wore this over a white shirt, black-blue waistcoat and grey knee-length shorts.

The boy was closely followed by his ever-present butler who, as usual, was dressed in a black tailcoat, grey waistcoat and black trousers, with a white shirt, black tie, black shoes and smug expression.

He sat at the end of the table, and Sebastian pulled out his chair for him, before doing the same for the two guests.

After they had eaten, the boy spoke.

"As you have chosen to impose upon my household, I have allowed you to stay out of curiousity. Please, answer my questions without fuss and we will surely get along well."

"Alright."

"Now. I would prefer it if you didn't ask why I ask these questions and also from where my knowledge of you both stems."

The doctor and Bill at once looked at each other. Both had the same thought at the same time.

'That doesn't sound at all suspicious.'

"Ok. Let's get to it then. First off, why do you," he directed his gaze onto the Doctor,"not address yourself by your name?"

"I did! My name is the Doctor."

"That's what you say, but nobody is really called 'the Doctor', surely!"

"It may not be my given name, but it is the name that I have chosen, and kept for a good amount of time."

"Meaning all 2000 years of your life?"

The Doctor, looking a little confused, acknowledged the young Earl.

"Has it really been two thousand years?! It isn't polite to comment on another person's age, you know."

"I'm here too, you know." Bill sighed.

"Sebastian, please wait here and don't let the Doctor leave, but keep him suitably entertained. I must talk to the girl."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel walked out, Bill following him through the door and into the hall.

"So, Bill, please tell me why you and your friend were in my cellar."

"We got lost."

Ciel's rigid façade dropped a little as his childish curiousity was revealed.

"You got lost? And just happened to wander into my cellar? In a box?"

"Well, it's more like the Box got lost."

"And how, might I ask, does a Box get lost?"

"...um..."

"Oh! It's quite a story? I look forward to hearing it."

"Ah. Well, it's a little difficult to explain, actually."

Meanwhile:

The door closed and the Doctor was alone with the demon. Sebastian's impeccable act loosened a little. He looked forward to the future.

"I want to play a game with you, Doctor."

"What?"

"A game! I'm going to ask you a question, and if you answer correctly you can ask me a question. Does that sound fair to you?"

The Doctor blinked once before replying, shortly.

"Yes."

"Alright then! First question, where were you born?"

The Time Lord replied smoothly, not caring much about being known as not human.

"Gallifrey."

"You aren't lying, well done. Ok, you are free to ask me a question, that was the deal, after all."

All in a second, the Doctor asked himself what would be the best question to ask. There was something...off...about the butler, he just seemed a bit too...good.

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"Well seeing as how this is much like what children would do upon first meeting, I'm asking the basic ones first."

Sebastian chuckled at the Doctor's blunt reply.

"Alright, then. Well, I would say I'm older than you."

"Oh really?

"You would be surprised, Doctor."

"Would I?"

"Yes, you would indeed." He laughed.

"You haven't answered the question yet."

"Oh? Well, in terms of my age, I don't remember exactly."

"I know exactly what you mean. Though I suppose you don't have my excuse."

"Hm?"

"I think I'm about 2000. Somewhere in the 2000's anyway, it all gets a bit muddled when you've seen all the stuff I have."

"That's funny," Sebastian pulled out a chair and sat down facing the Doctor, devilish smile on his face, "because that's nearly my excuse too."

"N-Nearly?"

The demon dropped his head, so that his hair fell over his eyes, and - in the peculiar kind of way that shows ones teeth - laughed.

"I've been around for a little more than 2000 years, Doctor."

"You're joking!"

"You're not."

"What are you then? Now, let me think, you couldn't be a Time Lord?"

"I am not a Time Lord, though I assume you are."

"Well, yes, I'm an alien to you. But there aren't any..." The Doctor paled, not knowing what the butler was wasn't good. No creature he knew (save for his own kind) could live that long and still look human enough! Although, come to think of it, the butler didn't look very human. Sure, he looked more like a human than many other beings but then the Doctor had never met a human with eyes the colour of fresh blood, naturally jet black hair or skin that could have been paper.

"My turn."

"What? Oh. Well, go ahead then."

"Why do you feel the need to travel around in an electronic box with a human by your side?"

"Well, the box is rather special and I find the human interesting."

"I, too, find humans interesting. Your turn."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering what kind of being you are. Precisely, please."

"Ahh, the one question you might have been better off not asking is the one you choose! I am a demon, and request your confidentiality."

"I shan't mention it, unless you decide to attempt to cause harm to humanity or Earth, in which case I will take it upon myself to stop you!"

The demon sniggered. As if.

"What is so funny, something I said?"

"Only that you think that I would be stupid enough to destroy my own source of amusement and sustenance and the fact that you think you could stop me if I did."

"I've stopped many before."

"Do tell."

"The Daleks, the Slitheen, the Cybermen, the Atraxi, Sea-people, three of my own kind and Victorian snowmen, to name a few."

"Quite a past you must have, but have you ever become acquainted one of my kind before? I have never met a person like you."

"Not that I can think of."

"Ah, so your wandering is confined to a single universe, then?"

"Yes, in theory."

"Interestingly, I have seen quite a few different places, but I have never been beyond the realms of Earth and the human race. Excluding of course, my own world."

"Oh, in the future there'll be humans on planets millions of millions of miles away!"

"I find that easy to believe, humans do change so quickly. Unlike us."

The Doctor started to rise. He walked away from the demon, a question preying on his mind.

"Why have you told me all this."

"I made you a deal. While my kind know next to nothing of loyalty or friendship, we have a rather strong premise of making deals, be them simply verbal or something much more."

"Alright."

"You know it is rather relieving talking with you, Doctor. In all the may thousands of years that I have had to talk with people, you are my favourite."

"Why might you say that?"

"You are the first person I have met who listens. One who remains open-minded to all possibilities and impossibilities is a rare being indeed. Perhaps, you might even be unique."

The doctor began to open his mouth to speak but Sebastian interrupted.

"But you are held back by your compassion."

Silence.

"How many times, Doctor, have you tried to save something or someone who ends up destroying everything you have worked for or someone you love later on."

The Doctor was silent again. His face hardened, but the pain behind his watery-blue eyes became clear.

"Too many."

The Doctor didn't see the demon's dreadful smile as he turned away.

At that moment, the two younger humans entered. They seemed satisfied enough, but neither looked as broken as the Doctor or as elated in fiendish joy as Sebastian, though these expressions lasted mere seconds.

"Doctor, If you don't mind I shall take my leave and get some rest. You are welcome to join me, if you would not prefer to stay downstairs."

"We're ready to retire, I think, Lord Phantomhive." Bill. Of course.

"Indeed. Come, Sebastian."

He bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

As they left the room, the demon smiled softly. A chill passed over the manor as he whispered.

'Goodnight, Doctor. Do sleep well.'


	3. Chapter Three

The new moon offered no light. Even the faint glow of the stars could not be seen through the thick cloud cover.

The house's master was asleep, along with his servants and guests. But not even now, in the peace of darkness, did Sebastian succumb to tiredness. For while the rest of the house slept, he patrolled the grounds to make sure his prey was kept safe.

Demons don't need to sleep. Resting for a few days (as an ill person might) can help them heal most quickly but they do not feel the need to confine themselves to bed every evening.

Most enemies came at night, under the stupidly human delusion that the darkness would protect them.

"Heh. Far from offering them protection, it just makes it easier for me."

Creatures of darkness naturally feel more at home when immersed in that complete blackness which only a moonless, cloudy night can provide. The faintest hint of a breeze rustled the leaves of the forest which surrounded the mansion and, in amongst the otherwise silent trees a small, but substantial, party crouched, watching, waiting.

"Oh, this will never do!"

All thirty of the party members turned to see where the voice had come from.

"Unfortunately for you, I've had a rather trying morning and a rather interesting afternoon."

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Ah, you don't know me? I am the butler of the Phantomhive household."

The men laughed, mockingly. The leader spoke. "Pfft! A butler? Come on guys, well crush this bastard."

"Oh, such crass language. I suppose when one is the lowest form of dog I shouldn't have expected much."

As soon as the words left his mouth he was gone. Before any of the thirty men could even shout "What the...!?", more than half of them were dead, silverware buried in their skulls. The remaining four backed away from the figure in black, whose white gloves remained pristine.

"Shit! I'm outta here!"

The leader, who had been one of the four, began to run back into the forest. He glanced behind him to see that the other men were following him. Only, they weren't. Mumbling curses under his breath, the single remaining invader turned back to face his path out.

"Agh!"

He ran straight into a tree. Except it wasn't a tree, it was a man. But it was a man whose irises glowed red around slit pupils. A man who, never flinching, smirked as he cut the other's throat, savouring the look of pure terror on his face.

"Haah. Another boring night. It's been so long since I had a worthwhile fight."

"Perhaps I can help?"

The demon tensed. He reached out his senses for any sign of human life, finding nothing save for the people still sleeping in the manor less than half a mile away.

The voice was sing-song-y but had a cold menace to it.

"Over here."

Sebastian turned towards the sound, and a chilling laugh echoed through the trees as he found himself staring at nothing but air.

Anyone else would have been frozen with fear but he had encountered far worse and barely managed to hold back a smirk.

"Why don't you show yourself, I'll find you eventually you know?"

"Nice to see you again, Haydn."

Scarlet eyes flashed in the darkness, seeing everything and finding nothing. The voice had known him before, then? Sometime in the early 1200's perhaps?

"You look...different."

"Indeed, but you cannot expect me to keep the same blasted human form all the time can you, whomever you are?"

"Oh, I entirely understand. I've changed a little since we last met too."

"Oh?"

"I believe I appeared rather older when you saw me last."

"Gilles?!"

"Ah, you do remember me then! But I prefer a different name."

"Come and talk with me face to face, won't you, old friend?"

A middle aged man with sandy hair and a mischievous grin stepped out of the woods.

"So, why are you here, Haydn?"

"Please refer to me as Sebastian at present. I am the butler of the Phantomhive household; I have a contract with the Lord."

"Oh, another pathetic human falling victim to his own greed? How typical of their species."

The demon chuckled. "Indeed."

"How do you stand them?"

"I find them...entertaining. And my reward isn't exactly an unsatisfactory one."

"Uh-huh. Say, Hayd- Sebastian, if you don't mind me asking, have you seen the Doctor?"

"Why yes, he is a guest of our house."

"Ah, is his life under your protection then?"

"My master finds him curious, as - in fact - do I."

"Oh. Well that is troubling indeed. I had so hoped...but no matter. What did you tell him?"

"I told him everything I wanted him to know. What I am. What I know. What I do with those who attempt to get in my way."

As he finished his sentence he gave the other man a smile. On anyone else it would have been kind, even comforting but the distinct bloodlust in Sebastian's eyes and voice, along with his (now fully visible and deathly sharp) fangs, rather spoiled the effect.

There was an outburst of mad laughter from the other man. His calm and sensible façade dropped away to reveal the insanity which he kept thinly veiled.

"Sebastian, would you stop me if I tried to destroy the entirety of the human race?"

"Yes, obviously. How else is a demon such as myself meant to keep himself fed and entertained if not by preying on them?"

"It is awfully funny watching the Doctor hop around, trying to save his favourite inferior species."

"I'm listening, but surely trying to destroy the human race at once is a little bit wasteful?"

"Maybe just one city. Even if it's a single human, he always rushes in. I could pick them off one by one, watching him follow in the wake like a mouse tied to a string."

The man grew more and more excited sounding as his thoughts rolled out.

"That sounds rather amusing, Gilles. I have one condition, however."

"What is that?"

"Give me a good fight. Average humans truly offer no challenge."

"Sounds fun. I'll find something worth your while, Haydn."

"I told you..."

"Haydn is quicker. Oh and please refer to me as 'The Master' from now on."

"The Master? That is something I can only refer to someone as if I have a contract with them, and no such bond is passed between us."

"Alright then, I offer you a considerable amount of amusement in return for my chosen title."

Sebastian, formerly Haydn, laughed before holding out his hand.

"It isn't what I usually work for." He smiled. "Done."

Back at the manor, both Ciel and his eldest guest were dreaming.

And both screamed.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A heavy fog fell over the cobbled streets of London, wispy tendrils clinging to the city's dirty skin. At only five in the morning, the only living creatures found outside were either beggars with no place to go, or a certain few members of Scotland yard sent out to investigate a single gruesome and mysterious death.

The body of the victim, a middle aged man with greying brown hair, was covered all over with what looked like burn marks, his face massively disfigured, but his clothes and eyes fully intact.

The surrounding area was also unaffected, the nearby crates not at all scorched.

The often busy harbour lay silent, the only sound the gentle lapping of water against the sides of the dock and the hollow belly of Cutty Sark and her fellow ships.

In the morning, the incident would be reported in three different papers. At noon, a letter from a certain distinguished person would arrive at the door of Ciel Phantomhive. At exactly three o'clock in the afternoon, Frederick Abberline would be berated by Sir Randall, for asking about Ciel while investigating the case. At six, Sebastian Michaelis would arrive in the centre of the park opposite Buckingham palace and meet with his second, less binding, contractor. Together, rogue Time Lord and misbehaving Demon would wreak havoc across all of time and space, laughing at the Doctor as he followed them, picking up the pieces of his favourite species.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO** **HAHA! I'm sorry, I made it seem like this was going to be written in 'short-time'.**

 **NOPE.**

 **See you all in the next chapter:**

 **Out of place in the 21st century**

 **I find that stories of DW and Kuroshitsuji are often Ciel and Sebastian becoming buddies with the Doctor and saving the day!**

 **So, I thought to myself, what if Sebastian - being a demon and all - decided that it would be amusing to watch the doctor dance? And, in order not to miss out on the amusement, sided with one of the most intelligent (insane) and malevolent enemies in Doctor Who?**

 **Say Hello to The Master,**

 **This won't be the last you see of him.**

 _AND NOW, A POEM._

 ** _A star paints the sky a startling red,_**

 ** _To mimic the blood of the human dead,_**

 ** _Hope is deserted_**

 ** _And from the ash_**

 ** _Rising,_**

 ** _Tall,_**

 ** _Two men with menacing intent speak,_**

 ** _A solemn promise damning the weak._**

 ** _Outliving the Earth, Outburning the sun,_**

 ** _All in the name of a bit of fun._**

 ** _Promise deserted,_**

 ** _And laughing in glee,_**

 ** _Deathly,_**

 ** _Cold,_**

 ** _Two men with amusement on their minds,_**

 ** _A wake of destruction through all of time._**


	4. Chapter Four

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW:**

 **This is set in an alternative universe, none of the events of DW and Kuro have actually happened. It is set in the DW universe but includes characters and details of Kuro.**

 **There have been and will be reference to events in the canon timeline of each show, but these are exceptions and are selected merely for the purpose of perspective and giving the story some weight.**

 **Thank you! Now, on with it!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Seeing as how you're my guest, I'll let you choose where we go first."

Sebastian, despite knowing full well that he himself was impossible by human science, had still taken a few minutes to adjust to how massive the Master's ship was. Especially since he had been asked to follow him (more like crawl really) directly into a wooden crate, with seemingly less than a metre cubed space inside.

"Is this how the Doctor's box works, too?"

"Yes. Sometimes I think he keeps them around just to see their funny reactions to all the amazing things in the universe."

"When I went to see what that box was, it looked as if it was made of wood, but I couldn't break into it. If it was really wooden, it would have taken as much effort as breaking a biscuit. What are these things made from, that they are so difficult to break, even for me?"

"I don't know." The Master shrugged. "But they are what one might call sentient."

"You mean...!?"

In that time when he first came to the world of the living, although he hadn't realised it at the time, Sebastian found that he had the capability to sense the souls of all living creatures. Back then, he had been young (by demon standards only just becoming fully-fledged, though he was already more than a few centuries old in human years) and had not had the same control as he did now. At present, however, because it was not needed and because it became annoying, he didn't allow himself to search for other forms of life. But when he did now, sure enough, he found two non-human souls in the close vicinity. One, he recognised as being the Master, it was spherical, dark, almost black, but with flashes of electric blue, like lightning on a stormy night.

The other seemed brighter than anything Sebastian had ever seen, more like a star compressed into a singular point. It was a fiery red, and seemed to burn hotter than the sun.

The demon was rarely overawed or speechless but the sheer beauty of the fire in that soul was overpowering.

He walked slowly forward and, to anyone watching, laid his hand on the controls. But Sebastian knew that under the cold metal and glass, the buttons and switches, lay a true - if artificial - soul.

"Incredible."

The master watched him with considerable curiousity. Demons are not easily impressed, especially ones like Sebastian, to whom the most important thing in the universe is themselves.

"That's just...unbelievable. How is this even possible?"

"Again, I'm not sure. Our TARDIS's seem to have personality and preference over where they take us. In that way, mine and the Doctor's TARDIS's are similar."

"They misbehave? How odd. Well, in answer to your previous question, where I would like to go first, is there any limitation?"

"We can't go to alternative universes. The TARDIS works by drawing energy from the space and time of a single universe. But we can go anywhere within space and time."

"I've seen many things in my lifetime. Take me somewhere with something indescribably new."

"Ok then... 1971, Paris Cinema, April fools."

 ** _[For anyone who knows why this is a significant date and place, well done!]_** The master grabbed a lever, pulling it down slowly, as if it took considerable effort. As soon as the lever clicked into place on the console, the TARDIS gave a shudder, as if it were cold, or frightened. The master chuckled.

"She doesn't like you."

"I get that a lot. Surprisingly."

"Heh."

With a loud crunching sound, the TARDIS's central pillar began to move, alight with a fiery red glow. Sebastian was thrown to the side from the unexpected lurching of the time machine as it barrelled head-on into the 1970's (As anyone would, really. The '70's were wild, you had to get in the mood).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it a dying cat? No, It's the TARDIS landing.

The sound it made as it materialised in a bleak side alley just off Regent Street in Central London was truly concerning. A machine that flings one impossibly through time and space making very 'engine failure, catastrophe, death' noises is fairly unsettling.

"What are we here for?"

"You'll see. Its not normally my style to sneak in quietly, but just this once, seeing as how you're a guest and all, I'll try. Also you might want to change clothes, I don't have any spare for a tall guy like you."

"What do people wear in this day and age?"

The Master simply pointed. See for yourself.

The door of the time machine opened, just a little. Sebastian took a glance at the road, four metres from the TARDIS, and nearly fell out. The pavement was awash with ridiculous colour, trousers that were too long and flared towards the bottom, shirts that looked like they had been dipped in bright marble. Long hair on practically everyone!

 _'If Francis were here, she'd have a heart attack!' he thought._

"I have seen many things. But never did I think that this is what the human race would become."

"Just put something on! And speak casual."

"Where can I change?"

"Choose a corridor."

The butler-no-more headed down the left corridor to change. Although his Young Master had ordered him never to drastically change his appearance, there was nothing to stop him from doing so now.

A few moments later, he wandered back into the main control area, now wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and a long coat. His hair was shorter too, though not by much, and tucked behind one ear.

"You coming?"

The Master was stood by the door, a wide grin painted on his face, clearly looking forward to the next few hours. He blinked for just a little too long.

"Well, you're eager, aren't you?" He said, noting that Sebastian's position had changed from over-by-the-controls to out-of-the-door.

"Heh, do get a move on, Gilles."

"Hey, hey, hey, okay!" He rambled, throwing his hands into a mocking 'surrender' position. He locked the TARDIS.

They wandered onto the pavement, blending nearly seemlessly with the few relaxed humans walking at a leisurely pace down Regent Street. Turning the corner, the Paris Cinema came into view, the words 'British Broadcasting Corporation' plastered on the door.

"This is...really...London?"

The Master only smiled, making a mental note to add 'impressing a hyper-narcissist twice in one evening' to his list of accomplishments.

They watched from across the street.

Before long, they both noticed that people were beginning to find their way into the building. First it was only a few people, but soon a small queue had formed.

His irises turned a glistening red and his pupils reduced to slits as he began fine-tuning his vision to identify the criteria required to enter the building. He picked out a ticket and a slip of paper, showing a signature and formal invitation.

The Master seemed impatient.

"How do we get in unnoticed? Oh, I'm really not used to this at such short notice."

"Perhaps, this will do?"

The demon produced from his coat pocket two tickets and two slips of invitation paper. His companion smiled in satisfied silence.

"I might keep you 'round."

They both moved across the street and moved towards the doors. The office was just inside. Sebastian strode over, presenting the requested identification when asked and - ignoring the look he was given by the man at the door - walked in.

He was soon joined by the Master.

Sitting on one of the few studio audience seats left unoccupied, they watched as the small red sign above them flicked on.

'On Air'.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO** "What on EARTH just happened."

"Did you enjoy your first rock concert, demon?"

"'Stairway to Heaven'? I've seen a lot, but I have never seen anything like that!"

"You know, Led Zeppelin is great, but the '70's turned out more well known rock bands than any other decade."

"What do you mean?"

"They're still listening to Queen in a few thousand years time."

"The world was so very different that long ago.

"They end up all over the place."

Sebastian lowered his gaze to the floor, before swiftly turning his head.

"They're here."

"Let's go. We don't want the Doctor interfering with us yet. But it's good to know he's on our tail, this is working rather well."

"Indeed it is."

Ninety years away, a certain young Earl was sleeping on his desk.

Mey-Rin burst through the door. "Young Master!!"

He groaned: "unngghh, what is it Mey-Rin?

"It's Mr Sebastian sir! He's not here!"

"What!?"

"Sir, are you alright!?"

Ciel had run to the window, seemingly panicked.

"Check on our guest, I need him to help me."

"W-why, sir?"

Ciel frowned, turning and glaring at the maid. He was clearly incredibly miffed.

"My butler has been VERY disobedient."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO** **Ok so you've probably guessed by now that this was entirely filler.**

 **I'm sorry.** **I'm just working through the dead-end feeling I get when writing.** **Plus I really wanted to write in Sebastian getting into prog rock. And what better way to kick it off than the first Live Radio Performance of Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin?** **Next chapter:** **there will be violence.**


	5. Chapter Five

**This chapter is going to be...nice. I guess. For the first half anyway.**

"Ciel?"

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I'm sorry."

"What? Whatever are you apologising for?"

"Well, this might be a little difficult to take in, but your butler, Sebastian, isn't, well..." he sighed heavily, as if he knew he was trying too hard to be subtle. "He's a demon."

Ciel was quiet for a few seconds. Not only the doctor and bill were present in the office, but also the servants. Then he decided to risk everything in one shot.

"I know."

"You do!?"

The boy stood up.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL do you think I got THIS!?"

He pointed violently towards his face, where both his eyes were now exposed, showing the unnatural purple which claimed the right.

Suddenly he was blinking in surprise, his eyepatch hanging limp in his hand.

"Me-mey-r-rin?"

She flinched. Scooting away and standing up, she bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry master! I am...but all the same...!"

Ciel looked down. His eyes closed. "It's been years since somebody hugged me like that."

"I know its not my place to, and I know how much you try and, well, but..."

"It's okay, Mey-Rin. I know exactly what I've done and I can't undo it. If you choose, right now, to walk out of here and leave me, I cannot blame you."

Finny started crying. "No young master! We - or at least I - wouldn't...I couldn't do that! Never."

Ciel smiled, almost sadly. "You aren't the first person to say you won't leave me. You wouldn't be the first to break that promise, either."

 **Meanwhile, 2014:**

The sharp, and ill-fated sound of a gunshot interrupted the chatter of a pub somewhere in Wales. A skinny man collapsed off his bar stool, his drink clattering to the floor, the glass smashing.

The unmistakable crunching of black shoes on glass shards was the only sound that carried throughout the room. All men turned to look.

"That's what you get," The man growled, bending down to look the man in the eye, "for going behind my back."

The bartender looked at him, warm brown eyes shot with shock and confusion. Then he found his voice.

"You've killed him!"

At once the pub was in uproar, those three words echoing through the minds of every patron, piercing their skulls and forcing them to think. The realness of the murder was too much for one poor elder, who fainted right into his cider. Another, much younger man stood up, smashed his fist into the killers face and yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He staggered a little, into the space that the murderer, now on the floor, had occupied. Such a reaction is natural when a force easily carries. The killers hooded jacket fell over his face,concealing his features. But it was obvious that he was out cold.

"D'yu get 'im, 'Arry?"

Harry straightened himself. With a nervous (and slightly intoxicated) smile, he called out.

"I think I got 'im, fellas, I think I got 'im!"

The bartenders wife had called the police, and the perpetrator was hauled away in a fluorescent striped car.

The trial was short, he pleaded guilty and allowed no evidence to be given in his defense. There were plenty of witnesses.

 **And now, back to the 19th century:**

"And so, having seen my parents, my servants, my brother, murdered, I could no longer find it in me to believe that there might be anything on my side."

All three servants and Bill took a sharp breath.

"And yet, in that moment, when I felt all hope was lost, he appeared to me almost like a dream, or a nightmare, I suppose, and...well, he offered to help me out and in return...well, in return I had to offer up my soul."

As his tale unfolded, the Earl once more became a boy, and unconsciously allowed some true emotion to creep over his features. His shoulder shook a little, as if he was crying, though his eyes remained dry. Deep down, he knew that he had a right to cry. But three years of stifling one's own humanity makes it difficult to regain.

He couldn't blame them if they left. What he had done wasn't something that anyone could forgive.

Then his face went rigid. His eyes glossed over as he remembered every detail of that very first order.

"I returned, thus, to regain my title and my life, and my purpose was merely to seek those that caused me to suffer and make them feel the same."

"Why seek vengeance? Surely, a thirteen year old boy can be allowed to give up and live in peace!?"

"Apparently, demons don't see it that way. I once hesitated for a second, when he asked me if I wanted to give up my foolish revenge and live in happiness. I had to refuse, naturally."

"Why?!?" Chorused the servants.

"I didnt want to accept. I wanted my revenge. And he was going to kill me if I didn't."

A deathly silence fell over the room. It clung to the air and stifled the senses. The atmosphere suddenly weighed a ton.

"I can't blame him, really. I knew my end of the deal. I never thought that he'd abandon me, he seemed so dedicated."

"He was loyal, I suppose." said Bard.

Ciel scoffed. "Loyal? No. Not him. He was in it for my soul and the entertainment."

"But he didn't seem all that bad. He was no worse than us when it came to, uh, defending the Manor."

"Heh, you didn't see him when he first started. You lot are skilled, but you're still human. Nobody is like that, you wouldn't know, you haven't seen him when he gets excited. He seems to enjoy the feeling of tearing people to pieces."

Again, shock seemed to radiate through the room. In that second, each one had seen such an event in their minds eye.

The Doctor visibly shuddered.

"Let's stop talking about this and get down to the matter at hand."

Earl, servants and Bill glanced at him.

"What?"

"Timing, Doctor, just timing."

"I'm sorry! But instead of having these repeated silences, and don't get me wrong I'm not belittling your nightmares, but I would rather like to sit down with a cup of tea and figure out exactly what that demon is doing because for all I know, it could be really, and I mean REALLY, bad."

Ciel spoke up, his watchdog's detection skills coming into play.

"Theres no way that he could have vanished like that alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You see this?" He pointed to his eye. " _This_ is the mark of a covenant. It usually shines brightly when he's around, by which I mean on Earth, but its colour is dulled. That means that he isn't anywhere, which I don't understand because unless someone out there has a way to hop around time as they wish, I dont see how that could happen."

"Ah, well actually..."

"What, Doctor?"

"My box, the only other box like it is owned by the only other member of my species."

"Get to the point."

"These boxes, well they're actually called TARDISes, and they travel through space and time."

"You mean, your box travels through time?"

"That it does! It really is rather amaz..."

"This other one, is he like you?"

"He's absolutely mad. He's tried to destroy humanity just to get at me more times than I can count."

"What would he want with my butler?"

"That _demon_ you mean. I can see them getting along. Neither seems to care too much for humanity, though Sebastian probably holds your safety as important, though it is likely simply because you are his source of entertainment and _sustenance_."

"Indeed. Although, I cannot deny that he was very good at his job. Until now, he hasn't done anything which broke our rules."

"I suppose thats how he survived the poker. And, well, everything else." Said Bard.

"Yes. Sebastian can't die unless he, or more accurately, his soul, is destroyed indefinitely. Even a Reaper has difficulty, and their scythes slice right through souls."

The Doctor had begun to look uncomfortable. As the facts had one by onr come to light, the semi-conscious jigsaw puzzle is his mind had gained more and more pieces. He had realised, in short, that his appearance was entirely the reason for all this.

"Uh, I think I should apologize."

"Again? Whatever for THIS time!?"

"This is my fault. If I hadn't come then none of this would ever have happened."

"What makes you think that? It doesn't matter anyway, any more than it matters how Sebastian left. The fact is it happened, and we can't do anything but move forward. And now, seeing as how we have some idea of who he has run off with, I say we should start to investigate our other unanswered questions!"

 **2014, HMP** **Cardiff, approximately 6:30pm**

91 square feet of space, two bunk beds, a small television and two cupboards. Light and ventilation in the form of one, very small window covered by wire mesh.

Home Sweet Home.

A man with a very short haircut sat on the bottom bunk. He had glanced up when the other entered but otherwise had simply continued reading.

"Good evening."

"Evenin'." said the man, not looking up. "You aren't from round here are you?"

"No, I'm not. I suppose you can tell by my accent."

"Ay, that's right." the man smiled. "So, we'll be together for a bit, I suppose. Bottom bunk's mine. What's your name?"

"Ah, you can call me James, you?"

"Mack."

"How long do I have to stay here? Officially, that is."

"Well, what you done?"

"If you're referring to what I'm here for..."

Mack nodded.

"I killed a man because he betrayed my trust."

"Oh."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave early."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want the full explanation?"

"Alright, we aren't exactly short on time."

"Well then...a few months ago, I was summoned by a man who asked me to kill the woman that betrayed him. I agreed, making it very clear that I should be allowed my proper payment at the end of it. I murdered who he asked me to and then I went to collect my payment." He gritted his teeth, "And that little _bastard_ tried to run away from me."

"So you killed him."

"Yes. Naturally. But he was going to die whether or not he allowed it."

"What do you mean?"

"When one of my kind completes a contract. We consume the soul of the contractor."

"What!?"

"Oh, don't sound so surprised, Mack. That's just the way with demons, I'm afraid."

 **In the '70's**

"They were here a few hours ago."

"Where are they now?"

"Looks like somewhere in the next century."

 **Meanwhile, 150 miles, 17 hours away.**

"Sebastian?" The Master said.

"Yes?"

"How long do demons live? Excluding murders of course."

"Well, technically we live for an eternity. Our world exists outside of the universe of humans. When one universe is destroyed or ends, we move on."

"Hm. Do demons have souls, or are you simply an empty shell?"

"We do have souls, though not in a typical sense. A human soul is perfectly confined to their body, is connected to their loving heart and can only be seen by demons and reapers. They can also make their soul lighter or darker and colour it with their actions. A demons soul is restless, escaping the confines of the body when strong emotion is present and when the demon takes his true form. It is also tangible and visible to all creatures, and inescapable if used as a restraint. Demons do not have loving hearts and cannot alter their souls colour. My soul is, therefore, permanently black. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, quite thoroughly, actually."

"What about you? How long do 'Time Lords' live?"

"Around 2000 years, on average. Though naturally that depends on how they live their life."

"Ah. If you don't mind, I might say that you are quite old for one of your species."

"Perhaps. Yes."

They were sat in the warm and welcoming corner of a London pub. It was about 9 in the evening. While neither would admit it, both rather enjoyed trying to live as humans, at least for a time. Sebastian, at least, would have had no problem with spending the average human life span pretending, watching the world change around him. It was, truly, entertaining.

The Master seemed a bit more reserved, perhaps because he knew that he only had another four, maybe five hundred years at best, an eternity for a human but petty cash compared to a demon.

Suddenly the peace of their dimly lit corner of human society was shattered. A fairly drunk, middle-aged, short, bald man had approached them with a newspaper.

He directed his gaze at The Master and began speaking softly, in the slurred kind of way drunk, middle-aged, short, bald men do. He had a very pronounced regional accent.

"Hey, what's his name?"

"His name? Why?"

"Because your mate looks an awful lot like this guy in the papers."

He looked. He wasn't wrong, but the man in the photograph, whilst obviously similar, was clearly not Sebastian. He didn't stand in quite the same refined manner, and his hair was shorter. His face could barely be seen, but he appeared to be wearing sunglasses.

"He does a bit, doesn't he?! But its a different guy, this one's got different hair."

"Well I'm glad, 'cause this one in the papers just murdered his way out of prison. Only one survivor! _One!_ I don't see how he did it, must be out of his mind but even so I hear it ain't easy to take down one of 'em prison guards. And he's on the loose! Well, he's nowhere near London so were safe for now."

"Hm."

Sebastian took this moment of silence to get a word in.

"May I see?"

"Yeah sure." the drunkard nodded.

He held out the newspaper so that the demon could see it. Sebastian's face showed surprise for a second, but the expression faded away as quickly as it came.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You two are pretty chill, it was good to talk to you." (It actually sounded more like 'it were tops talkin' ter ya.')

"Well, thank you."

The man left, stumbling a little on the way out.

"We're leaving."

The master looked shocked, "What? Why?"

Poking a finger at the paper, Sebastian explained. "Do you see this?"

"Lone survivor said that he was mercifully spared. According to this one witness, the man sighted on the cameras, the culprit, became 'all black and shadowy' before making light work of the inch thick iron bars."

"Sound familiar?"

The Master looked confused. Before he could blink, Sebastian had grabbed his arm and was dragging him into a deserted alley between two houses.

"What!?"

"Don't speak, just watch." He said, resting a hand on the Masters shoulder.

What looked a little like black fire swept up Sebastian's arm; his eyes flashed red. The hand on the Masters shoulder was suddenly black and clawed. The Time-Lords eye barely had time to widen and take it in before he was back to normal.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes. I see. So the guy who ploughed through that prison is a demon?"

"Yes..."

The Time Lord's face twisted into a questioning frown.

"What...do you mean?"

"I can't be... _wait_..."

Sebastian's eyes went a hot red colour. He turned on the spot, bringing a knife into his hand, more out of habit than necessity.

"Sh."

The Master wasn't stupid. He shut up.

Sebastian's teeth were razor sharp, exposed in his silent growl.

"Whoever is there, I suggest that you show yourselves."

"Oh? And what're you going to do about it, sunshine."

They were surrounded. Nine men with possibly 6 knives among them. One man stepped forward, he appeared to be the leader; he had a gun.

"Your goods or your lives."

Sebastian, remaining 'miraculously' calm, it seemed, replied.

"No, I suggest that if you want to live you back off and run back to the hole you crawled out of."

The men were silent with shock for a second, but then began to laugh.

"Oh? And what fills you with such confidence?!"

"Last chance to walk away."

The Master was a little concerned and whispered "What're you doing?"

"Do you die if you get shot?"

"What!? Sort of, I have to regenerate."

"Ok. That will do." Sebastian said, then out loud to the group of thugs, "We're walking away now."

"Oh no you're not."

"Look, let my friend go. I can promise that he has nothing valuable on him."

"Sending your friend away, are you? Well, If we check him over and find nothing then we'll let him go, merciful people as we are. But if he calls the police you're both dead. As it is, It's more likely to be just you."

They let him go. He hadn't had anything of value on him, apart from a strange looking device and a pocket watch, both of which were pocketed by the leader.

The Master ran quickly, trying to look scared. He knew, though they did not, that a group of nine humans couldn't take his demon companion down, even with guns and knives.

"Ok. Now that he isn't here..."

"Shut it!"

"...I'm going to have to leave also. I will, however, be leaving only with my companions possessions and, if you refuse to cooperate," Sebastian's lips pulled into a strange smile, "Your blood on my hands."

"Who do you think you're up against? We have weapons, and you are very confident for someone as scrawny as yourself."

"Well." The demon laughed. "It's your funeral."

"What th...?!"

"He's gone!?"

"How could you let him run aw _AHHH_!!!"

Sebastian tapped his foot, each footfall eliciting a muffled cry of pain from the man who was now pinned to the floor.

"I suppose, that now I'm out of my young masters jurisdiction..." he said "I can take some time tearing you up."

He spun on one foot, lurching forward and grabbing one man by the neck, squeezing the life and breath out of him. Another mans back hit the cold stone of the alleys encompassing walls with an unpromising 'crack'. He fell, limp, to the floor.

"He's dead!" Announced another, "GAHH!"

"Night Night Mr Observant."

"You-you're a m-monster!"

"Am I? Was it not you who threatened our lives in the first place?"

He let some of his shadows slip out from under his feet, and climb the walls. The remaining five men backed away.

Cold red light shone in the devil's eyes.

Even though the enemies were hardly a challenge, a healthy amount of pent-up bloodlust was beginning to get to him. He chuckled. When he spoke again, his voice had become fuller, as if put through an amplifier in an empty room.

 **"I'm glad that my young master isn't here to witness this. He would be most unimpressed."**

He made a short, sharp, slightly circular motion with his finger, holding it outstetched towards one of the remaining men. The sickly sound of crunching bone caused the other men to flinch. Sputtering and coughing blood, the 'target' collapsed.

A strange grating sound interrupted the slaughter.

"Sebastian, stop."

Muttering under his breath, **"Damn."** he stopped. He gathered himself somewhat.

"Oh, young master. Had you simply waited..."

"But I couldn't wait for weeks. You didn't come back."

"What?"

"If you can travel through time, you could have come back by morning and I would never have known that you'd gone."

"You could have asked the Doctor to take you back, you know."

"What?"

In an instant, the demon was behind the young boy, whispering in his ear.

"Didn't you think that you could quite easily find out who killed your parents? You do have a time machine, after all."

"You know full well that I was taking a leisurely approach, while fulfilling my duties as the Guard Dog."

"I do. But that was simply because there was no quicker way. And now that you do know a quicker way..."

Ciel froze.

"Ohh young master..."Sebastian's voice was deathly. "You could have lived just a little longer, had you simply waited..."

"But-but I..."

"You know it now, there is no way out of this. Should you try and delay it, you will be stating a breach of contract. It's up to you whether you want to die having had your revenge, or not."

A chill ran over the boys body, and he felt a little unsettled, as if his insides had been suddenly ripped out and rearranged. The demon was right, after all. But still...

"I was not the first to breach our contract, Sebastian."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"You promised to protect me and not to betray me. Or do you not remember that?"

"I don't remember ever betraying you, I didn't need to protect you, either. I think you'll find that you didn't need protecting. You aren't dead, so I've done my job perfectly."

"Bastard."

"Heh!"

The Doctor stepped forward. But he wasn't looking at Ciel, or Sebastian.

"The Master."

The Doctor's crystal clear eyes were trained on the single sandy-haired individual who stood watching, smiling.

"Hello, Doctor. I've been making some friends."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO** **This was a long one! Sorry that it took so long to upload. I hope its ok, I wrote it while running on the fumes of writers block and going back to school, so it could very well be utter sh*t.**

 **If** **you enjoyed, please comment.**

 **If** **not, please comment and tell me why you thought it was bad.**

 **If** **you have any idea what should happen next, please PM me and tell me because my brain is empty right now.** **Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back and I am so so sorry for the absence I've had lots of exam stress lately and no chance to write.

Also this is painfully short, but I'll try and get another chapter up soon!

"Oh friends are they? This guy?" He gestured to Sebastian. "You've done some pretty stupid things, Master, but this has got to the worst."

"It's just a bit of fun, really. Also, I think you have a bigger problem on your hands."

"Really? You sure about that, 'cause this is pretty big."

Sebastian interjected. "If I may, I believe that you _do_ , in fact, have a bigger problem. Not only is there the fact that this young boy is going to die very, _very_ , soon if you don't get a move on, but..."

Bill, who had been very quiet up til now, spoke up. "I think it's going to rain."

"It is not going to rain, rain has a very... distinct smell, I would know." Replied the Doctor.

"Then, why is there a big black cloud over us?"

There was. The five of them emerged onto the street, for the first time realising that it was too dark. None of the streetlights were on. Windows of houses were black. A sudden chill had settled over the streets.

Nobody, besides Sebastian, could really see anything much in the near pitch darkness. Bill got out her phone, but despite her swearing it was fully charged twenty minutes ago, flickered on once and then went dead.

Ciel turned to the demon, gritting his teeth at the sight of the fascinated smirk on his face. "What is this?"

"This, Young Master?" He chuckled darkly. "Why, it's the end of the world."

 **Okay this is verrrrrry short I know BUT I am trying my best and hope you can forgive me! I'll try and upload another chapter soon which should be a lot longer!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
